


Clothes Swap

by coldspell1456



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldspell1456/pseuds/coldspell1456
Summary: Made this for a tumblr thing but tumblrs messing up!





	Clothes Swap

"NAMI SWAAAAN!" Sanji called in his typical lovesick tone of heart eyes and emphasis on the swan. ”I GOOOOT MISSELTOE!" He approached her dangling the poison plant above his head, his lips curling in a circle as he puckered up for a kiss. Nami closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "Sanji........IM TRYING TO CONCINTRATE HERE GO KISS USOPP!" She yelled aquainting her fist with his lovesick head. As he fell to the floor blood crept from his nose in a small pond of lovesick passion to a symphony of his unconscious giggles. "Alright Franky if I win this round you'll swap cloths with Robin." She teased, a smirk forming on her face. "Huh? Thats harsh sister, if I put on a sarong it'll completely throw off my perverted style." He said shaking his super booty in his seat. "Alright then, if I win you swap threads with the swordsman!" He replied peering at the drunk off his ass Zoro taking a nap over to the side. "Sound about right!" Nami replied setting up a game of backgammon. "You think you can beat me at backgammon your in for a massacre girlie!" Franky boasted, "Even if you cheat ill wipe the floor with ya! Your looking at the Franky Family champion."

"Im a much better player then a couple of ruffians!" Nami returned her eyes peering at the board. "Huh? Now ive got my bro and sis's honor to defend." He argued slamming his hands on the table. "GAME ON!"

"What the hell did you agree to that for?" Zoro groaned unbuttoning his pants as Nami sat sliding his belly warmer into place over the white T-shirt. He tossed her his pants. They we're surprisingly heavy as Nami almost dropped them but she was able to remain ahold. She looked over to Zoro grumpily standing there with his arms crossed, only in his maroon boxer breifs. Nami admired the view for a few seconds. His muscular body inadvertently flexing without him realising it. He turned his head suddenly catching her starring at him. "You done?" He asked catching her off guard. "Oh.....just a sec!" She answered sliding the oversize jeans on forcing the button through the loop. They sagged down almost falling off from how big they were on her slender body. "No belt?" Nami asked. To which Zoro showed was holding his swords. More weight wouldn't help since when she hooked them on the pants in return sagged further, causing Nami to realize there's no way she could wear these all night. But then again there was a bigger issue. If Zoro's clothes were this big on her how the hell would he fit in hers? 

He started by trying to slip on her skirt that prominently got stuck on his thighs. Ripping when he began to slide it further. "If you rip my clothes I'm adding to your bill!" Nami warned as he shoved one of her shirts around his neck. He left it there knowing there was no way it was going on anymore then that while remaining in one piece. " Ready to go?" Nami asked with a nervous chuckle desperate to hold onto the weighted trousers. Zoro let out a groan as if to say "whatever."

They made their way out to the kitchen Zoro half naked and Nami desperate to not end up the same way. She scanned the area and saw Luffy chowing down on what looked like his regular meat only this time it was covered in whip cream that splashed on his face and the table with each bite he took. Next to him was Brook eating Christmas cake accompanied with a cup of tea. While on the other side of the room Franky remained in his same spot only this time he was playing with Robin who probably had their own bet going on but Nami knew despite who won the result would be the same. So she should hurry over and let Franky boast for a second before hurrying back into her own, better fitting clothes. Luffy noticed first bursting into a fit of laughter at his swordsman and navigator. He HE HE HE! He giggled his mouth still full of his "dessert". Brook also peeked over releasing one of his signature "Yohohohoho, my oh my that's so funny my lungs are going to run out of air, oh wait I don't have lungs." Nami groaned from the childishness of her captain and the oldest member of the crew. Franky and Robin joined in on the commotion. Robin balling up her fist and used it to cover her mouth as she giggled. "Quite the interesting outfit Zoro!" She teased causing Zoro to groan loudly. "OW THATS SOME SUUUPER STYLING YOU GOT RIGHT THERE NYAGAGAGA!" Franky teased obviously letting his victory soak in. "Alright Franky we did it, now can we change?" Zoro demanded still sulking at the stupidity of his current circumstance. "I guess there's no harm in it." Franky replied catching his breath. "Wait wait wait!" Luffy called out, summoning everyone's attention. "Come on Nami, you can't just dress up as Zoro and not do some cool poses!" He demanded. "No way Luffy! The deal said nothing about- "POSESPOSESPOSESCOMEONNAMIUSOPPANDCHOPPERWOULDTOTAKLYAGREEWITHME!" He screamed until Nami finally caved in. She drew two of the swords and did her best Zoro impression. "Scars on the back are a swordsman's shame." She said causing everyone into an uproar. Luffy mouth created a waterfall of chewed up meat as he lost it in his laughter that echoed like a siren throughout the Sunny. "Zoro's turn." Brook announced pouring himself another cup of tea. Zoro let out a groan forming his hand into an OK gesture. "Give me beri." He said in a monotone voice. Slightly sticking out his tounge. Luffy fell back from his chair chocking on his laughter (and chewed up meat.) As Brook knelt down to rub his back so he'd eventually calm down.

"Alright, I'm happy!" Franky announced. "You two should go change before we have to find a new king of the pirates." Nami and Zoro began making their way to change back into their own outfits, only for Nami to find herself diving head first into the floor looking down she discovered the mastermind of her unfortunate incident was Zoro's oversize pants having already fallen around her ankles some time after she did her impression. She reached out to patten her fall only for Zoro to catch her by the neck of her shirt holding her up like an actual cat. Only for him to take a wrong step onto some discarded whip cream from none other then Luffys cream of meat. That forced him and the blushing Nami to fall to the floor. 

As they lay there both half naked Zoro grumbled looking up to Nami who had her face pressed against his chest. "Ow, this sucks. Why'd you have to go loose at backgammon?" He groaned rubbing I his head in frustration. "Don't start wi- hey what's that?" Nami asked going from evenly upset with him, to childishly curious. Zoro looked above him to see the mistletoe Sanji had earlier hanging above them. Without word Nami went in for a kiss Zoro in no case objecting closed his eyes and accepted. The world felt like it stopped. Even Luffy sounded like he had gone silent. Nami wanted the moment to go on forever, it felt like neither of them had to breath. It was warm despite their current wardrobe and placement on the dining room floor. "Uh? Nami-san?" She heard from right above her recognizing it as Brook's. "Hm?" She replied. "Excellent choice!" She let out a groan knowing what he was referring to but not caring enough to leave her current position. "Merry Christmas Soul King", she thought to herself. "Your lucky I'm contempt with this."


End file.
